The present invention generally relates to the field of information handling systems, and particularly to video displayed by an information handling system.
In an information handling system configured to display video content, there is often a transition period when the information handling system switches from one video device or application to another video device or application. Conventional information handling systems display video using a video graphics card wherein video frames are stored in dedicated video memory such as video random access memory (VRAM). For example, while switching from one channel to another with a satellite receiver, there is a transition time resulting from the sum of acquisition time of the new channel by the satellite receiver and the delay time in emptying the first channel signal out of video memory and storing the new channel signal in video memory. Other similar transition delays occur when switching video sources such as switching to receive the signal from a satellite receiver to receiving a signal from a cable television tuner, or when switching from a first video application to a second video application such as a user interface, a media player, an electronic program guide, etc. Many other events likewise cause similar transition delay times. During such a transition delay time, the display connected to the information handling system is blank, or the last frame of the first video source is momentarily frozen (i.e., motionless) while the new video source is being loaded into video memory. It would be highly desirable to provide an information handling system capable of intentionally displaying video content during such transition events so that the utility of the time of such transitions is optimized.
The present invention is directed to a video system that is capable of displaying information such as full motion MPEG compliant video during a transition from a first video source to a second video source. In one particular embodiment, the video system includes a graphics controller for displaying video on a display, a decoder for decoding an encoded transition video, and a video overlay for overlaying the decoded transition video signal on the display during the transition. In a further embodiment, the video system includes a processor for executing a program of instructions that controls the video system where the processor is coupled to the graphics controller via a bus. In the event the decoder is unavailable to decode the encoded transition video, the video system comprises an alternate decoder for decoding the encoded transition video signal in an alternative embodiment. In a particular embodiment, the transition video signal contains commercial content or advertising, and in some embodiments the commercial content or advertising is related to the content of the video received from either the first video source or the second video source.
It is to be understood that both the forgoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory only and are not restrictive of the invention as claimed. The accompanying drawings, which are incorporated in and constitute a part of the specification, illustrate an embodiment of the invention and together with the general description, serve to explain the principles of the invention.